<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Borrowed Warmth, Warmth Given by grains_of_saturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245200">Borrowed Warmth, Warmth Given</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn'>grains_of_saturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasonal Promptis ficlets (2020) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fandomweekly, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colder weather needs warmer clothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasonal Promptis ficlets (2020) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Borrowed Warmth, Warmth Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fandomweekly prompt, "careless".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clouds never really cleared today, huh?" Prompto placed his hands against the flat surface of the top of the wall he sat against, stretching out his legs to kick vaguely into the air as he stared directly up at the grey sky above. He held his breath for a few seconds before letting out a deep lungful of air, watching its visible traces dissipate into the atmosphere. "Wonder if we'll get that snow they were talking about."</p><p>"Hm. Gonna be a cold one tonight." Rather than joining Prompto in sitting on the wall, Noctis had his bag resting against it as he dug around inside; amongst schoolbooks and other supplies he eventually found what he was looking for - a lengthy scarf, blue and black stripes running along its length, and what seemed to be a matching pair of tightly-knitted gloves. He pulled those on before throwing the scarf over his neck, adjusting its position before wrapping it around in a way that felt sensible.</p><p>Prompto watched, noting how well the colors suited him, immediately bringing out his camera for a shot that made Noctis look up in surprise.</p><p>"Lookin' good, Noct...!"</p><p>"Hey--!"</p><p>"What, I'm meant to resist a shot like that?" Prompto tucked his camera away, shuffling closer to where Noctis stood, taking hold of the longest stretch of fabric. "Little lopsided, there. Still, that's a look too, right? Casual-on-purpose. Very stylish."</p><p>"I literally just threw it over my shoulders. You watched me do it."</p><p>"<i>Yeah</i>, but that's what it's all about! Making it look like you haven't made an effort...!" The frown on Noctis's face made it evident that he still didn't really understand what Prompto was talking about, but Prompto himself was distracted by the fabric in his hands. Stroking it between his thumbs and fingertips, he looked up at Noctis in surprise. "Hey, this feels really nice!... By which I mean, it feels expensive."</p><p>"Y-yeah, well. Ignis gave it to me. Since it's getting colder, and everything."</p><p>"Makes sense." Prompto still held the end of the scarf in his hands as Noctis sat down next to him; the proximity gave him just enough to work with to throw the excess end around his own neck, loosely tying the two of them together. "You gotta ask him where he got it from, then I can, like, go look up prices online and cry."</p><p>"... I think he made it himself."</p><p>Prompto startled, looking at Noctis in disbelief. "Whoa! Priceless treasure...!"</p><p>Noctis simply sighed. "You didn't bring anything? You knew it was going to be cold."</p><p>"Yeah, well... you know what it's like. Feels like I'm buying scarves every year, all like <i>gotta make sure I know where this is for next year--!</i>... Then suddenly it <i>is</i> next year, and they've all got shoved to the back of my closet somewhere... gotta have a collection going back years there, <i>somewhere</i>. Finding one glove, but not the other..." He sighed. "I really need to just... pull everything out and start over."</p><p>"... We can't really walk home like this." The length of scarf pulled between them gave a few inches leeway, but little more than that. Feeling the lightest tug of Noctis moving his head, Prompto gave an embarrassed laugh and unwrapped himself quickly, shoving the scarf back in the direction of Noctis's neck, throwing it haphazardly over his shoulder.</p><p>"S-sorry. Couldn't resist stealing just a little bit of warmth, there...!" He adopted a melodramatic tone. "The memories alone shall accompany me to my humble abode--"</p><p>Having pulled his bag up onto his lap, Noctis once again had it open under his scrutiny. After a few moments, he brought out an item similar to before - a scarf and gloves in identical colors to his own, but with the scarf folded into an undisturbed square. He held the set in one hand, offering it across to Prompto.</p><p>"Or you could just wear these."</p><p>"... Huh?"</p><p>"Present from Ignis. He said you seemed like the type to go out without a scarf, so..."</p><p>"And... he made it himself, you said?"</p><p>"Pretty sure he did."</p><p>Prompto just stared at it, still taken aback by how soft and warm it felt, even just holding it. That did nothing to lessen how extravagant it felt in his hands; he glanced up at Noctis, who just tilted his head in mild confusion at Prompto's hesitation.</p><p>"What's up? Not into the color?"</p><p>"N-no, it's--... it's not that. I can't--..." His immediate reflex was to hand it back with a flustered <i>I can't accept this--!</i> but the terror of that being an even bigger faux pas than just <i>being thankful</i> froze his words in the cold evening air. "It's--... really okay? For me to have this, I mean?"</p><p>"He gave it to me to give to you. Why wouldn't it be okay?"</p><p>"R-right." Still hesitant, Prompto unfolded the scarf, wrapping it around his neck before any further reason not to do so presented itself. "... Thanks, Noct."</p><p>"No problem. Oh--... speaking of Ignis, I better get going. He's visiting at the moment, so I better not be late."</p><p>"Fun night of studying waiting for you?"</p><p>"You know it." Adjusting his own scarf back to something presentable, Noctis picked up his bag and made to leave. "Well, see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Wait--..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Um--..." Prompto still held the ends of the scarf in his hands, running his thumbs over the neat fronds. "Tell Ignis I said thanks, too."</p><p>"Sure." (And with a smile and a wave, he was gone.)</p><p>Despite having no reason not to make his own way home, Prompto remained sat on the wall for a few minutes longer, nestling his face against the luxurious material and marveling in the difference in temperature as he pulled back to expose his face to the air.</p><p>
  <i>A matching pair with Noct, huh...?</i>
</p><p>(That thought kept him just as warm as the scarf and the gloves for the remainder of his journey.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>